


Don't Leave Me Now

by im_from_mars_duhh



Series: Isn't This Where We Came In? [1]
Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Angst, Fear, Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Nightmares, Prison, Swearing, Tommy is straight up Not having a Good Time™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_from_mars_duhh/pseuds/im_from_mars_duhh
Summary: “You’re stuck in here with me whether you like it or not, okay? Whether you like it or not you are in here with me for a while! We’re gonna talk.”“No.”“We’re gonna have lots of fun!” Dream says, crowding closely to Tommy.Tommy takes a step back. “This wasn’t the plan, Dream!”Dream follows. “We’re gonna have lots of fun!”One step back. “The plan was to get out—”One step forward. “Do you remember when we would have fun together, Tommy?”“—and never fucking think of you again!”---Tommy gets locked in prison with Dream.What's the worst that could happen?
Series: Isn't This Where We Came In? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Don't Leave Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I was feeling very emotional after Tommy's March 1st stream, mind reeling due to the events, so when this idea popped into my head I just knew that I had to write it.  
> A lot of the dialogue in the Feb. 21st and March 1st portions come from the streams. They were just too perfect not to use.  
> The title is inspired by the song "Don't Leave Me Now" by Pink Floyd.  
> Enjoy!

**_February 21, 2021_ **

“You know, Sam, I’ve always hated these darker blocks. They’re depressing. Make me feel all sad and shit,” Tommy comments as he follows behind Sam, walking through the various rooms of the prison. 

Today was the day. The day to push the past behind him and get peace. Closure. He just had to do one thing first. 

“This is actually my last time seeing him, I think.”

“The last time you’re gonna want to visit?”

“Yeah. I don’t think you’re going to be seeing me in the prison after this,” he pauses to look around at the interior of the building as Sam opens the door to the next room, taking in the cool, darkness of the area as he does, a small shiver shooting down his spine. “It’s really creepy. It’s fucking weird. I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but every kind of traumatic place  _ ever _ has been made out of blackstone, so it’s kind of... I don’t know, this block kind of fucks with me a little bit.”

The door opens and Tommy walks into the next room, Sam following close behind. 

He goes through the last few tests, trying hard at idle chit-chat to calm his nerves, but everything seems to drop harshly as soon as he sees the curtain of molten lava at the end of the last room. The last obstacle that stands between him and the man he hates.

Tommy gulps nervously as he takes his place on the stone piston bridge, wringing his hands in his shirt as he tries to stand up straight and look as confident as possible. He wishes he knew whether his facade was working or not.

“The last time. The very last time,” he whispers to himself as he stares intensely at the lava, willing his nerves to fade. Soon the lava dips and he can see the figure that is stood in the obsidian cell across from him.

Dream.

Tommy moves along with the bridge without even knowing it, his mind too set on who he’s about to speak to rather than focusing on not falling off the bridge. All too soon he’s at the cell though and stepping down onto the hard obsidian blocks, stopping at the netherite blocks that are truly the last barrier between him and Dream. 

He takes in a deep breath, trying one last time to calm himself, then calls out to the figure standing stoically in front of him.

“Hello?”

Dream shifts, moving his arms from crossed over his chest to clasp his hands behind his back.

“Hi.”

**_***_ **

They had only been talking for about ten minutes when they were interrupted by a series of blasts, sounding like TNT being blown up on the roof of the prison.

“What the fuck was that?” Tommy asks, his head whipping in the direction of the noise.

“Sounded like TNT.”

“Why would TNT be going off? That was a lot of TNT! What the fuck?” 

The ordeal only adding on to his nerves, Tommy decided that now would be a good time to leave. As he tried to call out to Sam though he was cut off by the sound of more TNT.

“What the fuck! What was that!” Tommy asks again.

“Sounds like TNT is blowing up.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Dream starts. Then, “Sounds like a security issue.” 

Tommy’s blood runs cold. A security issue?  _ No, no, there can’t be a security issue, because then that would mean...  _ No. He pushes the thought from his mind and turns back to the curtain of lava.

“Sam! Sam!” The sound of more TNT going off interrupt him once more. “What the fuck! Holy shit!”

“I have no idea,” Dream replies. Tommy brushes him off as he continues to try to communicate with Sam.

“Sam! I want to leave! I am done here!”

“He would’ve heard you the first, like, ten times, Tommy! He’s not there!”

“He was there! Just a few minutes before this! What the fuck is going on?”

“It’s interesting.”

Tommy looks to Dream, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “What do you mean?”

“TNT is exploding. That sounds like a security problem.”

Tommy takes the time to properly look at Dream as he mulls over his words. The man is stood behind him near the clock’s item frame, arms crossed lazily over his chest, mask in place over his face. He isn’t shaking, isn’t startled by the sudden sound of explosions like Tommy. If anything, he seems to be quite comfortable in his inquisitive, languid state.

A jolt of fear courses through Tommy's body at the implications of Dreams calmness.

“Sam! SAM! Let me out!” 

“Sam’s not here!” Dream replies through a laugh, walking over to Tommy near the curtain of lava. “Sam is not here!”

The sounds of even more explosions draw Tommy’s attention once more. He turns to stare at Dream, eyes accusing. “What the fuck is going on?”

Dream shrugs, nonchalant. “I don’t know. I don’t know any more than you do.”

Tommy clenches his jaw. “Let me out. Tell Sam to let me out. Do you have an emergency button you could press or something?”

“Sam is dealing with the security issue.”

“What does that mean?”

Dream might have a mask that obscures his face, but Tommy can tell that he’s smiling.

“Means that you could be stuck in here for a little bit.”

Tommy’s heart plummets and his voice comes out small, almost a whisper. “No.”

“Maybe even days,” Dream continues.

“No!” Tommy finds it in himself to yell, if only to show just how much he objects to the idea. He turns back to the curtain of lava. “Seriously, I want to leave now, Sam! This isn’t funny!”

“Tommy!” his body tenses as he can feel Dream come up close behind him. “I know you signed a book because I’m the one who wrote it. You could be in here for up to a week.”

Tommy stares at the lava, so close to immense heat yet frozen completely.

“Let me out,” he squeaks, though his voice grows more as he shakes himself from his paralyzed state. “I can’t be in here for a week. I... I have my hotel to run. I need to go and spend time with my pals, man! I... No, no, no, no... Let me out!” he doesn’t know why but he begins to call for Phil, only to be interrupted by Dream.

“I mean, if you knew a way to get out, then... let's get out together. We can work it out—”

“Fuck. Off.” Tommy replies bitterly, quick to shut the idea down. He stares at Dream, glaring, as the man goes silent.

Dream then nods his head a bit to the side in a dismissive way. “Well, then there’s no way out.”

Tommy walks away from Dream towards the back of the cell. He continues his accusations of Dream being behind the explosions and Dream continues in his insistence of innocence. Dream tries to be the peacemaker as Tommy curses and pleads to be let out, until Tommy pushes hard enough for just a bit of that deep darkness that resides within Dream to ooze it’s way out.

“Tommy, you’re being dumb!” Dream yells, causing Tommy to go quiet. “You’re stuck in here with me whether you like it or not, okay? Whether you like it or not you are in here with me for a while! We’re gonna talk.”

“No.”

“We’re gonna have lots of fun!” Dream says, crowding closely to Tommy.

Tommy takes a step back. “This wasn’t the plan, Dream!”

Dream follows. “We’re gonna have lots of fun!”

One step back. “The plan was to get out—” 

One step forward. “Do you remember when we would have fun together, Tommy?”

“—and never fucking think of you again!” Tommy reaches up and shoves Dream away harshly, then walks back to the curtain of lava once more.

Dream follows, stopping a few feet away from Tommy. “Do you remember when we had fun together, Tommy? We’re having lots of fun in here for a whole week, okay? A whole week. Me and you, back to back. Again. Just like old times, right?” Dream pauses for a moment. Tommy stares at the lava. “Tommy, look. You’re in here. And I’ve changed, okay? I’ve changed. I have changed, and you’re in here with me.”

Tommy turns around slowly, looking up at the dots for eyes on Dreams mask, a burst of chills and nerves running through his body. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

A small silence ensues.

“Is this serious, Dream?” Tommy asks quietly, moving to stare at the floor in disbelief.

“Yes.”

His stomach drops heavily. “I was about to be done.”

Silence once more.

“I can’t do this...”

He turns to stare at the lava again, Dreams gaze boring holes in his back.

“Oh no.”

*******

**_Day 1_ **

If you would’ve told him yesterday that he was going to be locked in a cell with Dream, Tommy would’ve laughed. He would’ve called you a fucking idiot and laughed. Now  _ he _ was the fucking idiot.

Tommy sat in the corner of the room, on top of the chest, fuming. He couldn’t believe the situation that he had been thrown into. It was just his luck for him to visit the prison at the same time that somebody decided to set off a bunch of TNT and effectively put the place into lockdown, huh?

No.

This wasn’t a coincidence. It was just too perfect. There was no way.

Sam had finally made it back to the prison to speak to them a few hours after their last fight, which had resulted in Tommy sulking in his current spot as Dream sat against the wall across from him writing in a book.

Tommy was quick to try to get out, but Sam wasn’t having it. He in no way wanted to risk Dream getting out while the prison was in a state of lockdown with who-knows-what going on, which was understandable, but quite frustrating. Tommy was somewhat sorry to admit that he left that conversation with Sam poorly, cursing the warden out and going silent. He hopes to one day apologize as he knows Sam is only trying to do his job, but that won’t stop him from feeling just a tad bit of relief in having Sam know just how cross he is with the situation.

But for now, he was stuck in here with Dream.

And Dream... Dream was a talker. 

Tommy was a talker too, but not with Dream. He didn’t want anything to do with the man. 

This was the man who blew up L’Manberg, got him thrown into exile, manipulated and tortured him for weeks, and tried to kill his best friend. 

He had nothing to say to him that hadn’t already been said.

But it seemed like Dream just wasn’t getting it.

“Hey, Tommy,” Dream starts from across the room.

“Shut up.” Tommy states. Dream just continues. 

“I’m writing a story about a man who’s trapped in a bunker. A place that was supposed to be a haven, but is now his own personal hell. What do you think his name—”

“Shut up, Dream! I don’t want to hear about your stupid fucking story!”

Dream pauses, then begins to write in his book. “Tommy it is.”

Tommy looks at him, confused. “What?”

Dream clears his throat. “It’s called  _ The Inner Workings of a Mind in Captivity _ . Here’s how it starts: ‘A hole in the ground is always dark and dingy, water from the moist soil of the Earth seeping through onto the floor beneath—’”

“Fuck off!”

“‘—your feet. I had never really taken into account that—’”

Tommy brings his legs up to his chest and buries his head in his knees, pushing his hands harshly against his ears.

“I don’t want to listen to you fucking talk! I’ve had enough of you already!”

He can hear Dreams voice faintly from behind his hands, so he presses them harder against his ears.

He stays like this for god knows how long, waiting and waiting for the voice to fade, until finally he can’t hear it anymore. Cautiously, Tommy brings his hands away from his ears, finally being met with the sweet sound of silence.

“Oh good,” Dream suddenly starts, breaking the peace. “You’re ready to listen now.”

“No! Don’t you fucking dare, Dream, or I’ll take that book while you sleep and throw it into the fucking lava!”

Dream pauses, staring at him with those two beady, black dots, then shrugs. “All you had to do was ask.”

Tommy knows Dream’s only trying to get a rise out of him. Trying to provoke him and get some action going. Well, he won’t let him.

Tommy pushes all of his anger down deep inside him and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and counting down from ten. Once he reaches zero he sighs and leans back against the wall, curling up into himself.

_ God, this fucking sucks. _

**_***_ **

**_Day 3_ **

Tommy awakes with a start, nearly smashing his head against the glowstone block above him.

He’s panting, deep and harsh. He can feel sweat dripping down from his forehead to his neck, sliding down his back, his shirt stuck to him, cool and moist. 

He thought that he’d gotten past this. He thought that’d it been over and done with.

Apparently bunking with Dream in prison had brought it back.

His once peaceful sleep had been plagued with nightmares of the man in green ever since he’d been exiled. It always went the same way. 

Tommy would be on his lonely beach in exile. Suddenly, Dream would show up, manhandle him into giving up his possessions, then destroy them. Then he would stare down at Tommy with that phantom smile etched upon his mask, a facade over his true nature.  _ “We’re buddies, right?” _ Dream would say, though Tommy only wavered. Dream would then grab him by the collar and hoist him up close to his mask.  _ “I’m the only friend you’ve got out here. I’m the only one who cares.” _ Then he would throw him down into the dirt.

It was almost the same this time, though the setting had changed from his beach in exile to right here in the prison, and instead of having him give up items Dream just jumped straight to manhandling him and spewing his hurtful lines.

_ “We’re buddies, right?” _

_ “I’m the only friend you’ve got in here.” _

_ “I’m the only one who cares” _

The nightmare was simple, but effective.

The original had plagued Tommy for a very long time. After the final fight for the discs and Dream being put into prison though, it had ended. But now it was back and changed ever so slightly to fit his current circumstances.

Just his fucking luck.

Tommy sat up on the chest and leaned back against the obsidian wall, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes until he saw bursts of white, drawing his attention away from his labored breath and addled mind.

“Tommy?”

His body froze in fright.

This was the last thing he needed after waking up from his recurring nightmare.

“Tommy?”

Rather than sounding concerned, he sounded intrigued. 

His voice was closer this time though, causing Tommy to panic, keeping one hand on his tightly shut eyes as he threw the other out as a warning.

“Stay away!” his voice wavered, but he had no control over it.

“I just want to help you, Tommy—”

“I said stay back!” Tommy yelled, opening his eyes and turning his head to glare, hoping it would make the other back down, though as soon as his eyes landed on the man his body froze once again.

After what he had woken up from, he was now directly face to face with his biggest nightmare.

Dream.

“Just tell me what happened, Tommy.” Dream is standing too close for comfort, halfway to him from the wall he had been sitting at in the days since they’d been stuck there together.

Tommy only stared at him, his nerves starting to slowly fade, givingway to the hot anger and embarrassment that was now begging to take over.

He couldn’t believe that Dream had just witnessed him having a nightmare. Seen him wake up in a cold sweat. Panicking. In such a vulnerable position. 

Tommy slowly dropped his outstretched arm to wrap around his knees that were now up at his chest. “It was nothing.”

Dream scoffs. “Obviously not.”

Tommy grits his teeth. “Fuck off. What’s it to you? Wanna pick my brain or something? Dig a little deeper?” He can tell that Dream is smiling.

“I just wanna help you, Tommy. I hate to see you like that, in that position.”

Tommy cringes at his words.

“You can tell me, Tommy. We’re buddies.”

His entire body stills. His heart seems to stop. His hands clench hard at his arms, nails digging in, leaving deep indents in his skin. His jaw is so tight he thinks he might break a few teeth.

“Shut up.” He states through gritted teeth.

“What?” Dream asks, sounding confused at Tommy’s suddenly more hostile demeanor.

“Shut. Up.” Tommy grits. “Go. Away.”

“I don’t—”

“Go away, Dream! Go away, go away, go away!” Tommy yells, bringing his hands up to wrap tightly in his hair, pushing against his skull as tendrils are pulled harshly between his tightly clasped fingers.

“Jesus! Fine!” he hears Dream yell, then walk away and land with a thud back in his spot against the wall near the hole of water. Tommy does nothing in response, only brings his hands out of his hair and away from his head to help maneuver his body to lie back down on the chest, pulling his legs up against him and wrapping his arms around them in the fetal position. 

He stares up at a block of crying obsidian, watching as small drips of purple leak down in between the wall and the chest. Breathing out a shaky sigh he counts the seconds it takes for the drops to slither from their place in the block to out of his sight. It was all he could do now, as he would not be getting any more sleep tonight.

**_***_ **

**_Day 5_ **

“Hello?”

Tommy’s head whips around towards the curtain of lava. He’s quickly out of his seat and running towards it, skidding to a stop mere seconds before coming into contact with the molten liquid.

“Sam? SAM! Sam, pal, hey! What’s up?”

“Hey, Tommy.”

“Thank god you’re here, Sam, it’s been days! I’ve had to endure  _ him _ this entire time.”

Tommy can hear Dream scoff from behind him, but he pays it no attention.

“Sorry about that, Tommy, I’ve just been busy with checking in and around the prison as thoroughly as I can.”

Tommy perks up at this. “And?” he asks eagerly.

Sam sighs. “I haven’t found anything yet, Tommy. I’m still looking, though.”

Tommy’s heart sinks. “So... what does that mean?”

It’s silent for a moment. “You can’t come out, Tommy. Not yet.”

“Sam, please! You have no idea what it’s been like!”

“How do you think I feel, Tommy? I’ve been stuck in here for months,” Dream speaks up. Tommy turns to glare at him

“This isn’t about you, Dream. You deserve to be here. I don’t.”

Dream moves his head in a motion where Tommy can tell that he’s rolling his eyes. Pushing down the anger that flares up at the action, Tommy ignores it and turns back towards the lava.

“When can I get out of here, Sam?”

“I don’t know, Tommy. You’ve been in there for five days already. Hopefully I’ll find the problem soon.”

Tommy groans, rubbing his hands harshly over his face. “Five days? It’s been five fucking days?” he sighs. “Can I at least have something to pass the time, Sam? My phone?”

“Tommy—”

“Please, Sam? I’ve been stuck in here with nothing to do for the past five days! I don’t even know how anyone is doing! Jack, Phil, Tubbo...”

Sam sighs. “Tommy, I can’t just let you have your phone in there. It’s against protocol.”

“Sam.  _ Please _ . I won’t let  _ him _ have it if that’s what you’re worried about.”

It goes silent once more.

“Please, Sam. It’s the least anyone can do. It fucking sucks in here.”

After a few prolonged moments Sam speaks up. “Alright, Tommy.”

“Yes!”

“But you cannot let Dream get your phone, alright?”

“Oh trust me, I won’t.”

“I thought no one could get into the locker chests once they’ve been locked?” Dream says. Tommy turns to glare at him once more.

“I have a key for every lock in this prison, Dream. Tommy, I’ll go get your phone and send it through the chute.”

“Okay, Sam. Thank you so much!” 

“Of course, Tommy,” Sam replies, and then the intercom shuts off.

Tommy rushes quickly over to the hole of water to wait for his phone to come through, excited for the source of communication and boredom relief he would be receiving shortly. 

A few minutes later his phone comes flying out from the shoot and into his waiting hands before it could hit the water. Not that that was a problem, he just wanted it as quickly as possible.

“Yes!” Tommy exclaims as he runs over to sit at his spot on the chest. He turns the phone around in his hand and presses the power button on the side, seeing that his phone was already on and somehow down to sixty-nine percent. “Heh.”

“What’s so funny?” Dream asks from across the room. Tommy shoots him a glare then looks back down at his phone.

“Nothing.”

“Oh really? What, did you get a funny tweet notif? Or a meme from Tubbo?”

Tommy sighs. “My phone’s at sixty-nine percent.”

Dream leans his head back. “Ahh. There’s the old Tommy I know, laughing at inappropriate things that would make Bad yell ‘LANGUAGE’.”

Tommy’s eyes narrow, taking in what Dream said. “What do you mean, ‘the old Tommy’?”

Dream shrugs his shoulders. “You know, like back when we used to hang out. Me and you, no one else. Well, the occasional person, mainly Mexican Dream, but—”

“You mean back in exile?”

“Yeah,” Dream replies cautiously, but it’s too late.

“I told you to never fucking talk to me about that again.”

“Tommy! It was a great time for us!”

“No it fucking wasn’t! For you maybe, but definitely not for me!”

“You’re overreacting, Tommy!”

“I’m fucking not!”

Dream sighs. “Whatever.”

The room goes quiet as Tommy continues to mess with his phone, checking through his notifications. There’s a stack of tweets that he’s missed, both from people he doesn’t personally know but likes and tweets from his friends, though interestingly there’s nothing about him. He finishes up with those and moves onto the next stack of notifications. He checks new instagram posts from people he follows, stories on Snapchat, everywhere he can think of, but there’s still no mention of his predicament. 

Finally, he goes to look through his texts and calls, but is met with nothing. Quite literally nothing. No good luck texts from when he went to the prison, no check ups on how things might have gone or if he might’ve gotten out. No concerns left for him to answer at a later date. Realistically it made sense; he wouldn’t have brought his phone with him into the cell and there was no way of anyone knowing that he would’ve gotten ahold of it later on, so why would anyone send a text or call that would just go unanswered? It still hurt, though.

“Why the long face?” Dreams voice suddenly cuts through the silence. Tommy just glances up at him then back down to his phone, too preoccupied searching for any sort of message or post that he might’ve overlooked in his haste for communication with the outside.

“Nothing,” he grumbles in response, only to be met with a small chuckle.

“What, did no one call to check up on you?” Dream asks in a sarcastic tone, messing around, but Tommy swallows down the ball of emotion that’s begun to build in his throat, Dreams comment only making it worse. 

A few moments of silence go by. 

“Wait,” Dream starts, sounding incredulous. “Was I right? Nobody tried to contact you?” 

Tommy just sits there, silent. Dream shifts to sit up more straight, intrigued. 

“For real? Nothing?  _ Nobody _ ? Not even a  _ text _ ?” he sounds surprised.

“Shut up, Dream,” Tommy replies lowly through gritted teeth.

Dream laughs. “Wow, I can’t believe that! Like, I  _ really _ can’t believe that!” he pauses for a moment. “Though... I guess it does kinda make sense, you know. Just like when you were in exile and nobody—”

“Shut the fuck up!” Tommy yells, and he can feel the sting of tears forming in the corner of his eyes, his neck and cheeks growing hot.

Dream leans his head back against the obsidian he sits against, but Tommy can feel his eyes on him from under that godforsaken mask. He turns his head to the side away from Dream to quickly wipe his eyes against his sleeve before turning back around and stare down at his phone.

“You know, Tommy,” Dream starts slowly. “There isn’t an outlet in here. Why would there be? And you don’t even have a charger. It might be a good idea to turn your phone off and only use it when you really need to.”

Tommy glances at Dream then back down at his phone. Just having it on and being used has brought it down nearly fifteen percent. The battery was fucked.

He didn’t want to lose his contact with the outside world. Even if they weren’t contacting him, he could still contact them. 

_ But what’s the point? They obviously don’t want to talk. _

Did Dream have a point?

“But I mean, if you want your phone to die within the first few hours of having it, I don’t care. It’s not mine. Doesn’t matter to me.” Dream pauses for a second. “I’m only trying to help you, Tommy.”

Tommy swallows the lump that has formed in his throat once again, willing it to go away, and without a word holds down the power button on his phone and turns it off, stuffing it into his back pocket. 

He doesn’t turn to look at Dream. Even if he did, he couldn’t see his face, but he can still feel him staring at him, eyes boring holes into his skin, just as they always do when Dream looks at him. 

He knows that the man is smiling, a cruel imitation of the mocking face on the front of his mask.

**_***_ **

**_Day 7_ **

Tommy didn’t regret a lot of things that he had done in his life, but in this case, right at this specific moment, he did regret one thing.

He regretted giving into temptation the day before and using his phone to play games for a few hours, grinding his battery down to an alarming ten percent. Now he was sat on top of the chest, phone turned off and stored away for hourly checks of contact and emergency use only.

Tommy sighed, burying his face in his knees and wrapping his arms around his head.

“Told you not to use it, Tommy,” Dream piped up from across the room.

“Shut up, Dream.”

“That’s like your new catchphrase.” Tommy looks up to glare at him. “You know, if you’re bored we could have, like, a conversation or some—”

“No. I don’t wanna talk to you.”

“Really, Tommy, it’s been days and I know you thrive off of communication.”

“I’m getting real sick of hearing your voice, Dream.”

Dream scoffs. “You’re so overdramatic.”

Tommy sputters. “Me? I’m overdramatic? I think I have a right to be when it comes to you!”

“Just get over it, Tommy! I’ve changed! I’m trying to be a better person now!”

“You can’t just change overnight, Dream, it takes longer than that.”

“I’ve been in here for months!”

“It still takes longer than that!”

“I know you’ve been in a situation very similar to this, Tommy, and I know it changed you too.”

Tommy moves off of the chest, swiftly ducking away from the glowstone block above him as he stands. “I’ve had enough of you bringing up exile, Dream.” 

Dream starts to stand, pulling himself up to his full height and crossing his arms over his chest smugly. “Oh yeah, Tommy? And what are you gonna do about it?”

Tommy grits his teeth, seething. “Oh you just fucking wait, you green piece of—”

They’re suddenly interrupted by the sounds of something falling into the hole of water from the chute above with a loud splash. They both turn to watch as a cat crawls out of the hole, shaking itself off and rubbing against the obsidian wall to wipe off what excess water it could.

“What the fuck?” Tommy asks, shocked. Dream is over to the animal in seconds, picking it up without any hesitation and bringing it into his arms.

“A kitty!”

Tommy takes a step forward to inspect that cat, a flare of confusion coursing through him. “Pussboy?”

Dream turns to look at him. “Huh?”

“That’s my cat, Pussboy. Sam Nook had me get him along with a few others to ward off creepers from the hotel,” he explains, crossing his arms as a flare of anger flows through him at the sight of the animal. “Shit little thing he is. I hate cats..”

He can tell that Dream is staring at him incredulously. “Hate cats? How is that even possible! They’re adorable, sweet things!”

Tommy rolls his eyes. “They are disgusting, squishy, feral creatures. Should’ve been dogs,” he pauses to get in the cats face, speaking directly to it. “Why couldn’t you have been a dog?”

Dream whisks the cat away from Tommy, walking over towards the clock’s item frame to get the animal away from him. “Hey, be nice! He’s just an innocent cat” Dream looks down at the cat, petting it softly. “Aren’t you, pretty kitty?”

Tommy watches, disgust clear on his face. “I’m going to throw up.”

“Hello?” a voice suddenly comes through the intercom. 

“Sam!” Tommy yells with relief, running over to the curtain of lava. “Sam! Thank god you’re here. Can you let me out now please?”

“I’m sorry Tommy, I can’t do that. I’m still looking for the source of the explosions.”

Tommy groans. “Come on! Please, Sam! Just send the bridge over and let me out! I’ll make sure Dream doesn’t get onto the bridge! If he does I’ll just push him in the lava.”

“You know I can’t risk it, Tommy,” Sam sighs. “I came by to check up, see how you guys are doing.”

“We’re doing fantastic!” Dream calls out from behind him. Tommy grits his teeth, angry at how happy Dream sounds as well as pissed at the cat that was now in the room with them. 

“So what, Sam, you can let this stupid cat him here but you can’t let me out?” he yells, and the other side goes silent for a moment.

“What do you mean, cat? What cat?”

“My stupid cat came falling in through the chute and is stuck in here with us now, unfortunately.”

“I’d say we’re quite fortunate, actually,” Dream says from behind him.

“Shut up,” Tommy responds.

“Tommy, you’re telling me there’s a cat with you in there right now? Like a live, living, breathing animal?”

“Yes.”

“And it came in through the chute?”

“Yes, Sam!” Tommy replies, exasperated. “Of all things, a fucking cat! Couldn’t have been a dog.”

“Tommy, this is very concerning. How did the cat get into the chute?”

“I don’t know, Sam! How the hell would I know that!”

“I’m going to have to go over everything again, search for potential entry points, weakness in the building, and definitely go through the chute.”

Tommy lets out a small sigh as all hope once again begins to flee his body. “So... you’re not letting me out yet?”

“I’m sorry, Tommy. No.”

Tommy swallows, grabbing at his arms. “You’re not even gonna come get the cat?”

“I can’t Tommy.”

“Alright,” Tommy mutters.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

Tommy nods, though he knows Sam can’t see him. “Yeah, okay. Bye, Sam.”

“Bye, Tommy,” and the intercom shuts off. Tommy stays there, staring into the lava, willing the heat to dry the tears he feels starting at the corner of his eyes. Behind him he can hear Dream stepping closer.

“Don’t.” He states.

Dream sighs and Tommy can hear a bit of movement before the small pitter-patter of the cat walking away can be heard, then Dream’s footsteps as he moves closer.

“Tommy, it really isn’t that bad,” Dream starts, reaching a hand out to place it on his shoulder. Tommy stiffens at the contact. “You probably won’t be in here for much longer.”

Tommy turns around quickly, tearing Dreams hand off of his shoulder, and glares up at the man. “Don’t touch me.” 

He walks past Dream, bumping his shoulder intentionally against Dream's arm, heading over to his spot at the chest, though he is met with an upsetting sight. 

“What the fuck?”

There the cat has jumped up into Tommy’s spot and made itself comfortable, lying down in a small circle, it’s head tucked into its stomach.

“Aww,” Dream coos from behind him.

“Pussboy, hey, move!” Tommy starts, reaching out to pick up the cat, but Dream steps in between the two before he can do so. “Hey!”

“Tommy, let him sleep! He’s tired!”

“Well so the fuck am I! I’ve had a pretty rough day! A pretty rough week, actually, if you haven’t fucking noticed.”

“Well, don’t take it out on the cat!”

Tommy glares up at Dream, clenching his jaw, then lets out a frustrated puff of air. “Fine! Whatever!” 

He then turns and walks away, making his way to the other side of the cauldron of water, plopping down heavily next to it, underneath the item frame. “Stupid fucking cat,” he mutters to himself as he drops his head to rest against his knees.

Things couldn’t possibly get any worse.

**_***_ **

**_March 1, 2021_ **

They were screaming at eachother.

It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, no. But it had never been this intense. 

Never this raw, this emotional.

A lot of heated words were flying between the two, and as things escalated Tommy began to become a bit unsure of just how things might turn out. He was starting to wish that Sam were there to break up the fight, but he had just been by to see them, so he wouldn’t be here for another day or so.

It was initially Tommy’s reaction to what Sam had to say that started the fight.

Sam had dropped by to check up on them once again, give them some more food, and Tommy had asked to be let out. Of course he was met with a barrage of no’s and reasons why he couldn’t, which were understandable, but this situation was really starting to get to him. He was already in here longer than the waiver he had signed had permitted. His phone was near dead, he had had nothing to eat but potatoes for the past week, a goddamn cat was here somehow, and he was  _ still  _ stuck with Dream.

This  _ really _ fucking sucked.

Tommy had since dropped the route of trying to use the silent treatment when he realized that Dream wasn’t ever going to stop talking. So, he thought, if Dream isn’t going to stop talking then neither is he. He began to sing, shout nonsense, run around, wasting the little energy the potatoes gave him. He was being a total nuisance and he knew it, and it had really begun to tick Dream off. He could tell Dream was beginning to become very frustrated with how he was acting, and things only escalated when he accidentally killed the cat.

In his defence he really hadn’t meant to. He had been trying to get it to sit and stand multiple times in order for it to follow him, but in his haste he did it wrong and hit the cat one too many times, ultimately killing it. He felt bad, but the satisfaction he felt at seeing Dream so distraught over losing something that made him happy much outweighed the other feeling.

After accidentally killing the cat, Tommy tries to save face and picks up their argument where it had left off, telling Dream how manipulative and lonely he is. Though he can’t see his eyes, he can tell that Dream is staring at him intensely. He can practically feel the anger radiating from him. It’s a bit scary, but very satisfying. 

“Tommy,” Dream starts, voice slow. “I’m gonna get out. And you just motivated me.” He pauses for a second. “You motivate me all the time, just... that was hope, right? The cat was hope. The cat was hope that I could live a nice life in here—”

Tommy cuts him off. “And now it’s dead. How do you feel, Dream? How do you feel? Lets therapize you. Dream, how do you feel?” He takes a step closer to Dream, fists clenched at his sides. “Probably shit, because you are shit. You’re a shit human being and you deserve death.”

By the movement below his mask, Tommy can tell that Dream is clenching his jaw tightly. “Tommy, I will get out, and when I do, I’ll get my revenge.”

Tommy’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Dream shrugs. “It means that I will get my revenge.”

“On who?”

“On everyone.”

Tommy laughs. “Oh, on fucking everyone, won’t you! You’ll go and you’ll kill fucking...” Tommy pauses, taking in the true implication of what Dream has said. “You won’t kill anyone, will you? You wouldn’t kill someone...” Tommy looks away as he considers this, muttering, “Of course he fucking would...” he looks back up at Dream, accusatory. “You’d kill Tubbo. You’ll kill Tubbo!”

Dream takes a step towards him. “Tommy, I will get revenge against who's wronged me, okay?”

“You said Tubbo wronged you! You’ll kill Tubbo, won’t you?”

It falls silent for a moment as the two stand there closely, eyes locked intensely as they stare each other down.

“Tommy. I will get revenge on anyone who's wronged me.”

Tommy has had enough. 

“What the fuck, man!” he reaches out and shoves Dream, causing him to stumble back a few steps. “You will not fucking kill Tubbo!”

Dream looks down at him, fists clenched at his sides. “Tommy, don’t push me.”

Tommy takes a step forward and reaches out, pushing Dream again. “You will not kill Tubbo! What else will you do? Get revenge on everyone? Oh what, are you gonna blow up L’Manberg again? Oh wait, you can’t, you’re a fucking...” Tommy stops, taking a step back, trying to calm himself.

“L’Manberg’s already gone. I don’t need to blow up something that’s already blown up, Tommy.”

Tommy shakes his head angrily. “You’re such a twat.”

Dream takes a step towards him, challenging. “And you’re annoying.”

They’re silent for a bit as Tommy walks away, near his spot that is now not occupied by the cat anymore. Once there he stops, then turns to look at Dream, who is already looking at him.

“You’re fucking evil, you know that?”

“Tommy, how am I any more evil than you are?”

Tommy walks away and over towards the curtain of lava, all of the pent up energy and nerves and anger begging for him to do something, anything, but he can’t.

“Oh my god man, just die. You’re evil. You’re so evil. What else are you gonna do when you get out?”

Dreams footsteps echo as he walks closer to him, his voice low. “I’m gonna get revenge, that’s what I’m gonna do. I’ve been sitting in here, thinking about the revenge I can get when I get out.”

Tommy walks past him and towards the hole of water. “How could you even get out?”

“I have a plan.”

Tommy turns to look at him, taking in his appearance. Dream seems confident. Sure of himself. Like he knows what he’s doing. Tommy's eyes narrow in suspicion as he stares at him.

“You can’t just say ‘I have a plan’. You lie, Dream, you’re a chronic liar.”

Dream straightens at this, fists returning to his sides, clenching tightly as he stalks over to Tommy, getting right into his face, crowding him into the corner. Tommy tries to take a step back but almost falls into the water. He grits his teeth, staring up at the mocking face on Dreams mask.

“Okay, Tommy?” Dream starts, whispering. “I have a plan.” 

Dream takes a step back, giving Tommy room, and with it sudden confidence.

“What is it then?”

“There’s someone who owes me a favor.”

Tommy stares hard at him as he tries to think of who, and then it clicks. 

Technoblade.

“Fuck,” Tommy says lightly as he brings his hands up to run through his hair.

“I will get out of here,” Dream continues.

Tommy’s brain is racing at a mile a minute, thinking of everything he’ll need to do in order to stop Technoblade from breaking Dream out of prison. He takes a step towards Dream, getting into his face.

“Fuck you, man, because you are not getting out of here. Fuck you.”

He can feel the rage once again radiating off of Dream, who takes also a step closer, fists flexing at his sides.

“No, fuck you, Tommy,” Tommy is taken aback. “Tommy, I’ve sat in here listening to your bullcrap, your whining, your crying, crying about how this is worse than exile, so terrible. You’re sitting in a box!”

Tommy’s nerves burst. “Yeah, a claustrophobic box! A SMALL BOX!”

“Okay, I’ve been in here for much longer than you,” Dream pushes Tommy’s shoulder, Tommy pushing him right back. “You sit here trying to tell me that it’s so horrible and bad. Yeah, it was, but guess what?” he pauses to get right into Tommy’s face. “We have each other to talk to.” He leans back, looking down at Tommy. “We had a cat too, until you fucking killed it.”

Tommy takes the small pause to get a word in. “Dream, listen to this,” he swallows slightly, preparing his words. “You don’t have me. You’ll never have me. We don’t have each other. I am me, and you are a fucking loser who goes around manipulating people, lying to get what he wants,” he pauses, reaching up to poke his finger into Dreams chest. “You are a fucking noone, alright? And while I’m going to leave here, you’re not. You might have a favor, but that doesn’t matter. You’re a fucking asshole. You’re deluded. You’re delusional. And I fucking hate you.”

Dream nods his head in mock understanding, letting out an “Mmhmm” then pushes Tommy back and they quickly fall into a small bout of pushing and shoving as their argument continues on.

“I will get out of here, I will, and then I’ll get revenge,” Dream starts, taking a few steps back from the force of the push Tommy has just given him. “And the thing is, even when I’m in here, I’m more powerful than you are when you’re outside. It’s true. It’s always been true. And it will always be true.”

“I fucking hate you.”

Dream pushes Tommy, who pushes back. “You’ve been in here annoying me for the last however long—”

“Dream, if I wanted to right now, I could just kill you, and the only reason I’m not is for my friends. For Tubbo. Because we need that fucking revive book, alright? That’s the only reason I’m not killing you.”

Dream steps in close once more, his voice dropping low. “Tommy. I am never,  _ ever _ going to use the revive book to help you or any of your stupid little friends, okay?” 

Tommy can’t help the look of worry that falls over his face.

“I’m never gonna use the revive book. I will never use it on you. I will never use it on any of your friends. I will never use it to save any of you.” He pauses for a moment, taking in Tommy’s reaction, apparently liking what he sees. “So kill me! Go ahead, come on.” Tommy is silent. “I’m not gonna use it. If Tubbo dies you’ll come here begging me and I’ll tell you to let me out, otherwise I’m not using it and Tubbo will be dead forever. So either you’re gonna let me out or you’re gonna let Tubbo be dead. I’ll get out eventually because either you’ll let me out or people will be dead.”

Tommy takes in Dreams words, walking away to think over everything, when he has a small epiphany. He turns back to look at Dream, who is stood by the curtain of lava, staring at him intently. 

“I know why I’m in here,” Tommy begins. “This isn’t worse than exile, because the thing is, in exile I thought you had all the power. I thought you were dangling me like a little fucking puppet. And even though in here it’s small and I’m claustrophobic and I hate this, here’s the thing, Dream, here’s the thing I know,” he pauses to let out a small laugh, feeling as though he’s just figured out the meaning of the universe. “The revive book, Dream... it’s not real, is it?”

Dream laughs. “Oh my god, Tommy—”

Tommy steps closer to him. “All I remember from exile is all you do is lie to me. You are a clinical manipulator. A psychopath, if you will. So I know, this revive book that you keep going on about that you got from Jschlatt, fuck off, man. You’re lying.”

Dream takes a step towards him. “You’re calling me a liar when I’m not lying.”

“You’re lying.”

“Jschlatt gave me the book, why else would I switch over to his side!”

“He was gone for two weeks! That doesn’t make any sense! You’re just lying! It doesn’t make sense that you’d have this revive book. It doesn’t add up. I genuinely think you’re just lying.”

Dream moves his arms in a quick motion as if to grab Tommy in frustration, but lets them fall back down to his sides. Tommy can tell he is extremely frustrated, gaining a sense of satisfaction from the fact.

“Tommy,” he begins through gritted teeth. “Every time you come and you be disrespectful, you be annoying,” he lifts his arms. “You be a little bitch,” he pushes Tommy, causing him to stumble back, landing with a hard thud against the obsidian wall. “And you come complain. You talk to me,” Dream crowds him back against the wall, grabbing his collar. “And you accuse me of things.” Tommy grabs at Dreams wrists harshly, trying to push them away, but his grip is tight. “You accuse me of being a liar, being manipulative—” he shakes Tommy, lifting him slightly and pinning him back against the wall.

“Stop fucking pushing me!” Tommy grits.

Dream stops, but doesn’t let go. “You know I’m not lying. Jschlatt gave me a revive book. He gave me a revive book after... before he died.”

Tommy looks up at him, face twisted in disbelief. “Well revive him, then. Revive him right now.”

Dream laughs. “That’s not how it works.”

“Revive Schlatt, right now! He’ll end up right here!”

Dream shakes Tommy again, pushing him further up the wall.

“Tommy, I’m not lying! Why would I be lying about that!” he pauses, seething as he looks down at Tommy. “Oh what, to save my own skin or something?”

Tommy glares up at him. “It’s exactly that,” he starts lowly through gritted teeth. “You’re a liar. And really, through your netherite armor, and skin, I look at you and you know what I see?” Dream stares down at him, breathing harshly, anger very apparent. Tommy smirks. “I see a sad, little man who is insecure about the fact that this place has gotten so far ahead of him and his only little glimpse of power in this world is gone.” He pauses once more. “I see an insecure, sad little man, alright? So fuck off.”

Dreams grip on his collar tightens for a second as he leans down closer, nearly nose to nose, anger beyond compare.

“Tommy. Your life is literally in my hands. Does that piss you off? Does that make you so mad that you can’t kill me?” Tommy can tell that he’s smirking now, his own words riling him up. “I might as well be a god, Tommy! You can’t kill me, and I can kill you!”

Dreams grip on Tommy’s collar lessens briefly as he yells, so passionate in his words that he almost lets him go, and Tommy takes the chance to pull his right arm back then throw it forward as quickly as he can. His fist connects harshly with the side of Dreams face and part of his mask, sending the man flying back onto the ground, mask falling from its place on his face and skidding across the room near the curtain of lava. Even from here Tommy can see the crack that has sprung up across the object, a long, jagged line coming from the side where his fist had connected with it and breaking into two parts, one going down beneath the smile and the other going up in between the eyes. He feels a deep sense of pride as he brings his throbbing fist up to cradle against his chest, hoping that the pain will ease quickly.

He then turns to look at the man who is sat on the ground a few feet away from him, and it is here that Tommy unknowingly catches his first glimpse of the last thing he’d ever see.

He takes in Dreams form, sat on the ground, arms propping himself up, chest heaving in rage. His face is pretty normal, dusted with freckles, a few scars here and there that he assumes the man has gained from past battles. And then he reaches his eyes. They’re as green and sharp as uncut emeralds, sparkling with malicious intent. He can’t help the involuntary gulp of fear that happens as he stares down at the man, trying to keep his composure as Dream looks up at him, sinister intent nearly palpable.

A few moments later Dream is moving, shifting around as he starts to get up to his feet, and Tommy begins to panic. He tries his best to not let it show though and stares at Dream with what he hopes is an air of confidence and pulls himself to his full height, ready to face the severely pissed off man.

“Do you hear yourself?” Tommy asks as Dream comes to a full stand just a few feet away. “You’re up your own ass! You self-obsessed...” he pauses to take a deep breath. “Dream.”

Dream steps forward quickly, getting dangerously close to Tommy with how angry he is at the moment.

“What does that mean?” Dream starts, staring down at Tommy with crazed eyes. “If you can’t kill me, does that make me some kind of god?” Dream pushes him back against the wall once again.

The action causes Tommy’s temper to flare back up. “No, Dream. I could kill you right now if I wanted to.”

“Okay,” Dream takes a step back, opening his arms, offering Tommy a chance to make good on his words. A moment goes by and a smug, crazed smile falls across Dreams lips as he lowers his arms back down. “But you won’t! You won’t!”

“You know why I won’t?” Tommy asks, stepping away from the wall to push Dream back. “Because I’m leaving this prison.”

Dream’s smile falls as he hears this and in a burst of rage he lunges forward, pushing Tommy full force back into the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

“Fucking stop it!” Tommy yells, catching his breath. 

After a bit, Tommy takes a step forward, trying once more to regain his ground. 

“Look at me,” he begins, glaring at Dream. “The only reason I won’t is because I know you’re in this prison. And I’m gonna get my little scooter out, and I’ll be fine, Dream. You?” he taunts. “You’re stuck in here forever.”

Something in Dream snaps.

He lunges towards Tommy again, grabbing him by the collar forcefully and slamming him back against the obsidian wall, Tommy’s head connecting against the hard stone with a sickening thud.

Dream continues his assault, pulling the boy forward and slamming him back against the wall again before drawing a fist back, then bringing it forward as quickly as he can, immediately connecting with Tommy’s jaw and knocking him to the ground.

He stands over Tommy as he lets out a groan, hands clutching at his chest as the wind is knocked out of him again, trying to regain his breath in short bursts, the immense pain in his head and jaw making it difficult to do so.

Tommy looks up at Dream and it’s hard for him to see his face, his figure silhouetted by the glow of the lava behind him, though the fierce glint in his eyes is unmistakable. Tommys head is pounding and his heart is dropping. He feels nauseous, and cold, and scared. He stares up at Dream, trying his best to steady his breathing and have his voice not come out as shaky as feels.

“I don’t think this revive book is real,” he starts, watching as Dreams fists clench in response. “Schlatt? He’s fucking dead. I’ve seen his grave. His grave is real. His corpse is there, alright?”

Dream stares down at him for a moment before he moves, getting down on one knee next to Tommy. He grabs his collar, hoisting him, bringing him close to his own face as Tommy’s hands fly to clutch at his wrists.

“Why don’t you go see him in person?” Dream growls, then brings his fist back again, only to have it meet with Tommy’s jaw once more.

But this time he doesn’t stop.

The force of the punch pushes Tommy back down onto the cold, hard floor, Dream following, one fist still clenched in his collar as the other rains down on the side of Tommy’s face.

“Stop it!” Tommy pleads and pleads, but there’s no stopping him. 

It’s like Dream is in a trance, and Tommy stares up at him in horror, watching the malicious glint in his fierce emerald eyes grow as blood from a wound on his forehead temporarily obscure his vision, though once out of his way, the puffiness of his eyes from the blows promise to do so for good.

Tommy’s hands fall from Dream's wrist as he clutches at the ground below him, searching for purchase, anything he can use to get leverage against Dream. This only lasts for a few seconds though before Dream delivers one last swift, powerful punch to the side of Tommy’s face, sending his head turning and knocking his temple harshly against the obsidian floor.

His vision is spinning, fading, as though he were backing into a dark tunnel, watching everything in front of him fade into obscurity.

The pain that courses through his body is so bad that he’s almost numb.

He watches as Dream’s legs move next to him, standing and coming around to the side where Tommy’s head lays, right in his line of vision. Suddenly, Dream's body drops and he sits haphazardly against the cauldron on the wall across from him, staring directly at Tommy, watching as he fades away.

Tommy can do nothing but stare back, too weak to move, too weak to close his eyes.

But he doesn’t have to.

Just a few long moments later the darkness of death takes away his vision for him.


End file.
